Sculpture sur verre
by Brittana Madness
Summary: Brittany est une artiste hors du commun. Quinn sa meilleure amie et assistante. Une jeune femme la contacte pour faire un cadeau d'anniversaire. O.S Faberry/Brittana.


**Petit O.S Faberry, avec de l'amitié Quinntany et PezBerry. Brittana également présent.**

**'tite dédicace à ma bichette, parce que je sais que t'aimes le Faberry ;)**

* * *

La blonde regardait l'immense sculpture en verre fumé d'un œil perplexe. Elle voyait plus un dauphin qu'un orque, mais pour ne pas attrister sa meilleure amie, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de passer entre les allées encore vide, inspectant les autres œuvres d'art. Il était flagrant que son amie avait un don hors du commun pour tout ce qui touchait l'Art. En danse, elle raflait tout les premiers prix lors des concours. En chant, elle était devenue rapidement une icône incontournable. En dessin, elle émerveillait petits et grands avec son coup de crayon parfait, et en sculpture, elle excellait. Elle se dit que son amie avait tout pour elle. Elle était d'une beauté naturelle et fraîche, avec de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, encore plus clair que les siens, des yeux d'un bleu plus pâle que l'azur, mais plus brillant que le plus précieux des diamants, une peau blanche, sans imperfection, et de fines lèvres roses, sans cesse étirer en un sourire éclatant, révélant des dents blanche, bien alignées. Ce qui plaisait le plus chez elle, c'était sa gentillesse. Cette fille était la bonté incarné, toujours joyeuse, généreuse, un grand cœur et une sagesse infinie. Un peu simple d'esprit, et ne voyant que le bien partout, cela lui avait pas mal de situation embarrassante. Mais sa meilleure amie avait toujours été là pour elle, la défendant à chaques gestes ou mots déplacé.

Au détour d'une allée, une sculpture particulière lui attira le regard. Elle représentait une jeune femme de taille moyenne, une peu plus petite qu'elle, les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage. Elle s'étonna du moindre petit détails sur ce visage transparent, qui lui donna un léger frisson. À côté de la sculpture, sur une espèce de pupitre en bois, était disposé deux feuilles. L'une avec une photo en couleur représentant la même jeune femme, dans la même position. En voyant le décor entourant la brunette, elle se dit que c'était sûrement une chanteuse en pleine représentation. La deuxième feuille avait quelques descriptions écrites à la main par sa meilleure amie, d'une écriture fine et légèrement penché sur la droite.

_Rachel Berry, future étoile montante de Broadway. De la part de Messieurs Berry et de Mademoiselle Lopez, pour son anniversaire. Fait à partir d'une photo en 2 semaines, 4 jours, 5 heures, 37 minutes et 46 secondes. Utilisé 6 tonnes de verre fumée. Solidifié avec du vernis transparent pour verre._

Quinn reporta son attention sur la sculpture et s'approcha un peu plus, attrapant la photo au passage. Comparant les deux, elle fut étonner de voir que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas omis un seul détail. Elle avait respecter jusqu'au plus petit plis de sa robe, jusqu'au petit grain de beauté. Elle fit le tour de la sculpture en mémorisant chaques courbes inconsciemment, essayant de chercher un défaut sur lequel chambrer l'autre blonde. Malheureusement pour elle, le verre était parfaitement lisse, intact, sans failles, sans défaut. Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Reprenant sa place en face, elle ne put s'empêcher de porter la main sur le visage de verre de la brunette et d'effleurer le verre. Elle s'imagina devant la chanteuse en chair et en os. Mais une voix la sortit de sa rêverie, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

- Enfin, t'es là ! s'exclama l'autre blonde. S'te plaît Q, tu peux aller ouvrir aux visiteurs, c'est l'heure de l'ouverture !

L'interpeller eut un sourire attendri en voyant l'expression nerveuse qu'arborait la grande blonde. Reposant la photo à sa place, elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la prise dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète, Sweety, tout vas bien se passer, ok ? la rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Par contre, ton orque et ton dauphin, t'as interchanger les noms, tu devrais aller les remettre en place.

- Merci Quinnie ! cria Brittany en courant vers l'avant de l'expo, après lui avoir claqué un bisous sur la joue.

Malgré ses talons hauts et sa longue robe blanche cintrée à la ceinture, son endurance ne faiblissait pas. Quinn se dit qu'elle ressemblait à un ange tellement elle l'a trouvait gracieuse. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait tomber amoureuse d'elle. Elle rigola de cette pensée et se dirigea vers les portes du hangar où étaient entreposés les œuvres de sa meilleure amie. Revétant son plus beau sourire commercial, lissant sa robe noire, elle déverouilla les doubles battants et les tira pour les ouvrir. Elle dû retenir un cri de joie en voyant une cinquantaine de personnes attendant devant les portes pour sa meilleure amie. Quand elle apparut, tous se turent et la fixèrent.

- Bonsoir à tous, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. Je vous remercie tous d'être présents ce soir. Je suis Quinn Fabray, la meilleure amie et assistante de l'artiste. Avant toute choses, je voudrais vous prévenir que des œuvres extrémement fragiles et chères sont exposées ce soir. Je vous prierais donc de faire attention à chaques gestes effectuer. Je penses que c'est tout. Oh, j'oubliais, un petit buffet est prévu pour le milieu de la soirée, donc n'abusez pas trop des amuses-gueules ! Je vous souhaites une agréable soirée et une bonne visite.

Elle fit un sourire un peu plus naturel et se dégagea de l'entrée pour laisser libre le passage. Quelques personnes la saluèrent avec des sourires, d'autres lui serrèrent la main, mais aucuns ne passaient sans la saluer. Elle sentait l'excitation des personnes qui venaient pour voir l'exposition de sa meilleure amie. Déjà, quelques exclamations stupéfait se firent entendre. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour sa meilleure amie. Elle avait un don et c'était tout naturel qu'elle est autant de succés. En plus, ses œuvres variait irrémédiabement. Cela passait d'un dauphin, à un lion, ou une personne et plus récemment, elle s'était attaquer à des paysages, modèls réduit, évidemment, ainsi qu'à des choses plus... mythique. Licornes, fées, elfes, dragons... Elle avait même fait le drapeau des États-Unis avec la statue de la liberté. Et apparemment, ce mélange d'univers plaisait énormément. Il y avait quelques enfants aussi, qui s'extasiaient sur une sculpture du château de DisneyLand, avec des personnages de dessins animés poser devant.

Quinn chercha Brittany du regard, mais ne la trouva nul part. Pourtant une grande blonde habillée tout en blanc ne devrait pas passer inaperçut ! Malgré ses efforts, elle ne la trouva pas. Elle fut obliger de prendre les compliments à la place de sa meilleure amie, à mesure qu'elle avançait entre les allées. Arrivée où il y avait la sculpture de Rachel Berry, elle remarqua un drap blanc le recouvrant, avec une pancarte **"Ne pas toucher, merci. B. Pierce"** placardé juste devant. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant quelques personnes hausser les sourcils en passant devant.

- Une petite surprise pour plus tard de la part de l'artiste, dit Quinn avec un sourire.

Ils se contentèrent de cette réponse puisqu'ils passèrent à la sculpture suivante.

- Excusez-moi, l'interpella une voix.

Elle se tourna vers une femme légèrement plus petite qu'elle, la peau hâlée, des cheveux noir tombant en cascade sur des épaules légèrement musclés, des yeux aussi noir que du charbon, vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge à bustier.

- Je suis Santana Lopez, j'ai contacter votre amie pour une sculpture personnelle, pour l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, dit-elle. Elle m'as assurée qu'elle serait prête pour ce soir, mais je ne la trouve pas.

- Ne vous inquiètez pas, la sculpture est bel et bien terminer, mais pour le moment, elle est dissimuler par le drap que vous voyez là, dit Quinn. Elle seras découverte un peu plus tard pour garder le mystère.

La brune sourit en la remerçiant. D'un coup, elle parut gêner, et un léger rougissement apparut sur ses pomettes pourtant bronzée.

- Hum... je pourrais vous poser une question assez indiscrète ? lui demanda-t-elle plus doucement en s'approchant de la blonde.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, mais hocha la tête.

- Hum... comme vous êtes sa meilleure amie, je penses qu'elle se confie à vous, dit la brune, cherchant du courage. Et... euh... je me demandais si vous saviez si elle avait... - elle s'éclairçit nerveusement la gorge - quelqu'un dans sa vie et si elle était...

- Lesbienne ? Oui, elle l'est. Célibataire, aussi. Vous vous voulez savoir si vous avez vos chances ? Vous êtes sexy et canon, elle refusera pas, lança Quinn d'un coup avec un sourire en coin, sauvant Santana d'une possible crise d'infarctus. Mais Britt' est quelqu'un d'extrémement gentil, adorable et elle s'attache rapidement aux gens. Alors ne la faites pas souffrir, et dites lui d'avance si ce n'est qu'un coup d'un soir que vous voulez avec elle

- Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre une femme pour un objet, assura Santana sérieusement. J'ai vu Brittany il y a deux mois pour faire la commande de la sculpture, et elle m'a de suite plû. Ou plutôt, elle m'a troublée. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant dans un corp magnifique de femme.

- Et vous n'arrivez pas à l'oublier, termina Quinn, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

Santana acquiesca, un peu chambouler de s'être confier ainsi à une inconnue. Pendant les minutes qui étaient passées, elle ne s'était pas reconnue. Elle avait bégayer, rougit et avait eut du mal à dire qu'une autre fille lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir ainsi. Sûrement qu'elle avait voulut montrer son côté gentil à la meilleure amie de Brittany pour avoir quartier libre auprès de la gande blonde.

- Et vous ne sauriez pas où elle pourrait être ? demanda la latina, un peu plus assurée.

- Non, désolé, je la cherche, moi aussi... commença Quinn.

- San ! la coupa une voix. Tu aurais pû me dire que tu me laissais ! Je ne t'ai pas vu, et je me suis fais un sang d'encre !...

Quinn fixait la nouvelle venue, la bouche entrouverte, le cœur battant étrangement. Elle n'écoutait pas ce que se disaient les deux jeunes femmes, obnubilée par la plus petite des brune. Elle reconnut la jeune femme que Brittany avait sculpter, et se dit que la réalité était cent fois mieux qu'une sculpture ou qu'une photo. Elle trouvait Rachel magnifique. La brune avait revêtue une robe moulante noire, arrivant mi-cuisse, dévoilant des longues jambes fines.

Un toussotement la fit sursauter, et elle rougit fortement quand elle vit les deux brunes la fixer. Santana, avec amusement et Rachel d'une façon étrange, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Alors qu'elle allait parler, une tornade blonde se jeta sur elle.

- Quinnie ! T'as vue le monde qu'il y a ?! Et rien que pour moi, c'est génial ! T'avais raison ! s'extasia Brittany en sautant au cou de l'autre.

- Humph... Britt', tu m'étouffe, rigola la plus petite. J'suis contente pour toi, Sweety, tu le mérite, ce succés.

Brittany rougit et se sépara de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu les deux brunes, leur tournant le dos.

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Lord Tubbington et Charity ? Je les avait enfermés dans la remise, mais en allant leur donner à manger, je ne les ai plus vu ! demanda la plus grande, vraiment embêter.

- Chiotte ! jura Quinn. Je te jure que si ces deux boules de poils ruinent ta soirée, je les expédit sur Pluton !

- Impossible qu'ils soient rentrer ici, la porte était fermée à clé. Mais j'ai vu la fenêtre à l'arrière du bâtiment qui était ouverte, ils se sont sûrement échapper de là, dit Brittany.

Quinn soupira de mécontentement et grommela des paroles inintelligible.

- Je vais y aller, toi, reste ici avec tes invités, ils doivent tous chercher la reine de la soirée , dit Quinn en lui faisant un clin d'œil, causant des rougeurs sur le visage de la plus grande.

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil derrière Brittany et remarqua les deux brunes qui parlaient doucement avec animations. Elle détourna le regard rapidement en voyant que la chanteuse la regardait elle aussi. Elle sourit à sa meileure amie et sortit de la pièce en zigzaguant entre les invités, qui s'écartaient de son passage, sans trop faire attention à elle, trop obnubilé par des conversations interéssante ou par des sculpture de Brittany. Il ne devait pas être loin des 21h30, mais pourtant l'air était relativement chaud, pour un mois de mai. Elle alla chercher une lampe torche dans sa voiture et l'alluma, en appelant les deux chats. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'établissement et remarqua la fenêtre ouverte. À ce moment, un miaulement se fit entendre. Dirigeant le faiseau lumineux vers l'opposé de sa position, elle appela de nouveau les deux chats en approchant de l'enroit où elle avait entendue les miaulements. De nouveaux miaulement retentirent plus près d'elle, et la lampe éclaira enfin un carré d'herbe sécher, où elle remarqua les deux chats de Brittany allongés, Charity allaitant cinqs chatons. Son irritation envers les deux félins disparut d'un coup en voyant cette image. Elle se mit accroupit, éloignant le faiseau éblouissant des deux animaux et caressa Lord Tubbington. Le gros matou miaula de contentement et enfouit son museau dans la main de la blonde. Elle sourit, se leva et alla vers sa voiture chercher quelque chose pour transporter les bêtes à l'intérieur. Elle trouva un carton où elle rangeait les maquettes de Brittany, le vida et retourna près des chats. Mais au moment où elle se retournait, une forme la percuta. Sous le coup de l'impact, sa lampe torche lui échappa des mains, s'éteignant en touchant terre, ainsi que le carton. Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes avec douceur, la clouant sur place. Un frisson la parcourut agréablement, le temps du baiser. La forme la lâcha au bout de quelques secondes, puis s'enfuit rapidement, laissant Quinn sur place, hébété, les bras le long du corp, les yeux papillonant à une vitesse folle.

Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine et elle avait encore le goût des lèvres de _l'autre_ sur sa bouche.

Reprenant ses esprits petit à petit, elle ramassa le carton et la lampe torche puis retourna vers les bêtes. Mais elle effectuait les gestes par automatisme, tel un robot. Elle prit délicatement Charity dans ses bras et la posa confortablement dans le carton, après avoir mit une écharpe dans le fond, et mit les petits avec leur mère. Lord Tubbington miaula et sauta dans le carton avec agilité, évitant les chaton et se lova contre la femelle. Quinn eut un petit sourire en voyant cette image de famille unit.

Le carton dans une main, la lampe torche dans l'autre, elle retourna à l'entrepôt rapidement. En rentrant dans la "pièce", elle alla voir un couple près de l'etrée et leur demanda où se trouvait Brittany. Après s'être extasier comme des malades sur les chatons, ils indiquèrent la remise à Quinn. Elle les remercia et slaloma entre les invités, se dépéchant d'aller dans la remise. Mais arrivée devant la porte close, elle entendit des voix, trois, pour être exacte, parler fortement. Elle reconnut sa meilleure amie, Santana et devina Rachel.

- ... rien, juste un baiser, dit Brittany. C'est pas la mort. Et puis je t'ai dit que tu lui plaisait, donc elle te tuera pas !

- Si, elle va m'étriper, m'égorger, me découper en morceau, me...

- Rachel, ta gueule ! la coupa Santana.

Un silence s'installa, pendant que Quinn restait planter devant la porte, essayant de ne pas lâcher le carton avec les chats, suite à cette déclaration. C'était Rachel qui venait de l'embrasser. Rachel venait de l'embrasser, elle, Quinn Fabray, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas.

- Et puis si elle te touche autrement que d'une manière à laquelle je penses, c'est moi qui la découpe en morceau, ajouta Santana.

Quinn se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et son cœur s'emballa.

- Bon, c'est l'heure du buffet ! s'exclama Brittany.

Quinn ne fit pas attention à la suite de ses paroles, puisqu'elle fit semblant d'arrivée et d'ouvrir la porte, toute trace de gêne ayant disparut de son visage.

- Ah bah vous voilà, tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, évitant toutefois le regard de Rachel. Britt', j'ai retrouvée Charity et Lord Tubbibi dans le champs en face. Il semblerait que les petits soient nés !

Le visage de Brittany s'illumina considérablement et elle se rua sur le carton, félicitant ses deux félins. Elle s'extasia devant les couleurs variante des chatons et les caressa l'un après l'autre, cherchant des noms à leur donner.

- Britt', t'as le temps pour les noms, dit Quinn. Les gens se demandent ce qu'ils se passent.

- Ouais, t'as raison ! dit l'autre blonde. Laissons-les se reposer, allons voir la suite des événements !

Brittany fit un clin d'œil à Quinn, qui alla poser le carton dans un coin. Vérifiant que la fenêtre soit bien fermée, elle sortit de la remise, et suivit sa meilleure amie, escortée des deux brunes, jusqu'à la sculpture de Rachel. Arrivant à ce niveau, Brittany s'enquit que tout les invités soient réunis pour parler.

- Bonsoir à toutes à tous, dit-elle. Je suis Brittany Pierce, l'artiste vous acceuillant ce soir, et je vous remercie de vous être déplacé ce soir dans mon humble atelier, convertit en salle d'exposition pour la soirée.

Des applaudissements retentirent, la faisant rougir, alors que Santana glissait une main dans la sienne. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et se retourna vers les invités dès qu'ils se furent calmés.

- Ce soir est aussi l'anniversaire d'une chanteuse de Broadway talentueuse, continua Brittany en se tournant vers Rachel, qui rougit légèrement. Alors avant qu'elle ne "déballe" son cadeau, et avant que nous ne passions au buffet, je voudrais que nous lui souhaitions un bon anniversaire tous ensemble et que vous l'acclamiez chaleureusement.

Un tonerre d'applaudisements retentit, ainsi que des "Joyeux Anniversaire !" pendant les dix minutes suivantes, puis la foule se calma. Brittany se tourna vers la chanteuse et lui tendit un bout de cordon.

- Avant que tu ne tire dessus, j'aimerais te dire qu'Hiram et Leroy sont triste de ne pas t'avoir cette année pour ton anniversaire, dit Santana. Mais ils m'ont fait dire qu'ils pensaient énormément à toit, qu'ils t'aimaient et qu'ils ne rataient aucunes représentations télévisée. Et ce cadeau vient autant d'eux que de moi. Vas-y.

Rachel, émut par les paroles de son amie, tira un coup sec sur la corde retenant le drap, et ce dernier fut attiré dans les airs avec la pancarte accrocher dessus, révélant la magnifique sculpture de verre. Tous les invités applaudirent, sifflèrent et complimentèrent l'artiste. Rachel regarda avec attention son portrait de verre, fascinée. Rien ne éparaillait de son visage, rien n'enlaidissait ses traits, rien ne cachait la passion qu'elle mettait à chanter. Même dans cette sculpture de verre, sa passion pour le chant ressortait, plus forte que jamais. Elle sauta au cou de Santana en la remerciant fortement, la serrant avec affection contre elle, puis enlaça Brittany, la complimentant sincèrement et la remerciant aussi d'avoir accepter de faire un si magnifique cadeau.

Pendant ce temps, Quinn était restée en retrait, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand le cadeau d'anniversaire idéal s'imposa à elle. D'abord, elle agirait pour sa meilleure amie et la latina, puis elle passerait à l'attaque.

Elle se glissa derrière Santana, un verre de champagne à la main, et attendit que la brune se retourne. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Elle fit semblant de la percuter et aspergea la robe de liquide. Santana sursauta sous le coup de la fraîcheur de la boisson et s'emporta.

- ¡ Mierda ! ¿ No se podía prestar atención ? Mi vestido está en ruinas, ahora ! (Merde ! T'aurais pas pu faire attention ! Ma robe est foutue, maintenant !) s'écria Santana. ¿ No has visto que yo estaba en frente de usted ? (T'as pas vu que j'étais devant toi ?)

- Désolé ! s'excusa Quinn, pas le moins du monde désolé. Tu me remercieras plus tard, ajouta-t-elle pas plus fort qu'un murmure en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Alors que l'hispanique allait parler, Brittany se planta à ses côtés, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai renverser du champagne sur sa robe, dit Quinn, jouant la petite fille désolé.

Brittany fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête vers le point que lui montrait sa meilleure amie. Elle rougit violemment en voyant que la tache était juste à la limite de la robe, sur la poitrine généreuse de la latina. Elle déglutit difficilement en relevant la tête, plus rouge encore que la robe de la brune.

- Je... euh... t'accompagne aux toilettes, bégaya Brittany en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

Les rougeurs sur ses joues ne s'étaient pas estompée, ayant maintenant l'image de la poitrine de Santana en tête. Elle n'était pas prête à l'oublier, ça non ! Déjà que depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, deux mois auparavant, elle n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête, alors là, c'était encore pire. Se connaissant, elle allait commencer à faire des rêves pas très chaste sur la brune, l'imaginant de toutes les manières possible. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes et fit rentrée la brune avant elle. Elle alla juste chercher des serviettes en papier pour éponger le champagne et les tendit sans un mots à Santana, n'osant toujours pas la regarder. Cette dernière s'empara des serviettes, et attrapa la main de Brittany en même temps. Les deux se figèrent sous ce contact, mais aucune ne lâcha l'autre. La blonde leva la tête, légèrement moins rouge, est ses yeux clair accrochèrent les orbes sombres de la latina. Se dévisageant sans gênes l'une l'autre, elles restèrent figée pendant des minutes entières, jusqu'à ce que Brittany se décide. Sans lâcher Santana du regard, elle s'approcha lentement, réduisant inéxorablement l'espace entre elles. L'une en face de l'autre, elles n'osaient plus respirer, ni bouger. Leurs doigts s'entrelaçèrent lentement, d'un commun accord, laissant tomber les serviettes en papiers à terre. Elles se sentaient attirés l'une par l'autre comme deux aimants, rapprochant leur corp, leur visage, leur lèvres, qui se touchèrent enfin, comme une caresse. Emporter par la fougue, elles s'enlaçèrent, fondant leur corp l'un dans l'autre, renforçant leur baiser, soupirant de contentement.

~ oOo ~

_Ça, c'est fais,_ pensa Quinn une fois Brittany et Santana partit.

Elle se lança à la recherche de Rachel, qui était devant sa sculpture, s'émerveillant encore du moindre détails que Brittany avait reporter sur le verre. Ses doigts effleuraient le verre avec délicatesse, de peur de faire une pression trop forte et de la briser. En voyant Quinn, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pas autant que la vraie, murmura Quinn.

- Pardon ?

- Non, je disais que c'était vrai !

- Brittany à un talent incroyable ! Toutes ces sculptures sont splendides !

Quinn hocha la tête et décida de passer à l'action. Empoignant le poignet de Rachel, elle l'entraina vers la remise, ignorant les questions de la brune. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle plaqua Rachel contre le bois, pressant son corp contre le sien, faisant taire la chanteuse. Son souffle ralentit à mesure qu'elle approchait son visage de celui de la brune.

- Joyeux anniversaire, miss Rachel Berry. Comme ça, nous sommes quitte, murmura la blonde, avant de combler l'espace et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

**The End**

**Vous avez aimez ? Alors faites-le moi avoir, j'attends vos avis ! :)**


End file.
